


caos e ordem

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Cyberpunk, DRNs (Almost Human), M/M, Protective Dorian (Almost Human)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Antes da tempestade, sempre vem a calmaria…





	caos e ordem

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ ΛLMOST HUMΛN e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **J. H. Wyman** , **Bryan Burk** e **J. J. Abrams** , criadores da série e a CBS Television Distribuction, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras – **Bad Robot Productions** , **Warner Bros** – e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o **#fantasticoink – ✰ Desafio Norte e Sul ✰** do [Grupo **Inkspired Brasil**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Tema sorteado a mim _cyberpunk_.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Jorian [John Kennex e Dorian]
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa criada e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> caos e ordem - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
>    
>  **GLOSSÁRIO:**  
>   
> 
> CROMO: pessoa geneticamente modificada, seja antes ou depois do nascimento. São extremamente bonitos, inteligentes, costumam ser altos e não morrem cedo nem de doenças hereditárias. Não usam drogas de forma ilícita, mas nada os impede de usar as lícitas.
> 
> SINTÉTICOS: Robôs ou outras máquinas que auxiliam humanos em seu dia a dia. Seja uma casa com super tecnologia de proteção, a um holograma com inteligência artificial.
> 
> ANDROIDE: Robôs com pele sintética de aparência similar à humana. São divididos em diversos modelos. Os sexbôs, são usados para a prostituição – legalizada. Os MXs são utilizados pela polícia, em conjunto de parceiros de policiais humanos; não possuem sentimentos e são regidos pela lógica. DRN são modelos anteriores aos MXs, possuem alma sintética, sentimentos além de usarem lógica junto da razão.
> 
> INSINDICATO: Organização terrorista que tenta destruir o mundo atual e suas regras, costuma usar de terror, medo e morte para ser ouvida.

**_Antes da tempestade, sempre vem a calmaria…_ **

* * *

 

PRIMEIRO ATO — A PAZ E CALMARIA

 

O dia estava mais do que razoavelmente quente, a umidade incomum da noite deixou o corpo de Kennex empapado de suor, marcando os lençóis em um tom mais escuro nas partes que ficaram baixo seu corpo. Dorian que acordada da recarga minutos antes observava a imagem do detetive recostado sobre o leito de forma graciosa, os cantos de seus lábios subiram num simples sorriso antes que ele seguisse até a cozinha. Conectando-se com o sistema de som da casa, vasculhou animosamente a playlist que baixara conforme seus gostos e os de John e decidira por tocar alguns clássicos líricos. De modo aleatório iniciou-se então o som da fina e encantadora voz de Maria Callas entoando Casta Diva. Enquanto apreciava a obra pôs as mãos na massa. 

Ovos mexidos, bacon e café. Alguns pães torrando na chapa. O cheiro característico de cada alimento invadindo o ambiente do apartamento, salpicando de sensações seus detectores olfativos. Ele seguiu em seus afazeres matutinos até que um som conhecido o atingiu. John acordara. Sua pequena tentativa de levar-lhe café na cama havia sido interrompida, mas isso não o impediria de deixar aquele dia agradável. Era o primeiro de muitos que viriam, trazendo tranquilidade e um pouco de paz as suas atribuladas rotinas policiais. Estavam de férias.

— Eu peço desculpas se te acordei. A música está muito alta? Se quiser posso trocar a seleção.

— Está tudo ótimo Dorian. Eu estava acordado, só não quis levantar tão cedo. 

— Entendo. Café?

— Sim, claro — respondeu enquanto sentava-se folgadamente à mesa. A perna boa dobrada, a sintética semi-estirada. Uma xícara fumegante do líquido preto foi posta a sua frente e a ele a sorveu com gosto.

— Essa animação toda é por estar de férias? É a sua primeira vez não?

— Sim. Meu antigo parceiro, eu não lembro de nada, mas sei que ele tomava as suas e eu ficava dentro da oficina dos MXs, desligado ou designado a alguma função "burocrática". Jamais tive a chance de tomar umas férias. Nem sabia que robôs podiam a ter — ditou um pouco triste por não lembrar-se do tempo passado em que fora policial antes de conhecer John. Era fato notório que fora Dorian que pedira para ser desligado após a morte do primeiro parceiro humano que tivera e mesmo que suas memórias tenham sido removidas por seu desejo próprio isso não diminuía a sensação de vazio dentro de sua placa de memória. Era como ter uma consciência e perder parte dela, como um lapso que deixa marcas,  _flashbacks_. 

Terminado o preparo do desjejum sentou-se perto do outro e comeram juntos, apreciando cada um ao seu modo. John sorvia o café de tempos em tempos, enquanto beliscava o bacon com as mãos, enquanto isso Dorian mastigava lentamente cada coisa, apreciando sua textura e sabor. Ele agradecia e muito por seu criador tê-lo feito tão rico em conteúdo. Tinha papilas gustativas, não tradicionais ou sintéticas como muitos tinham ou usavam. Não, as dele eram pequenos receptores, implantados sobre sua _cyberskin_ que captavam com precisão cada detalhe, o sabor antes e depois do mastigar. Seu corpo digeria de forma distinta tais alimentos, é claro, por causa disso ele quase não comia e quando o fazia procurava alimentos que não causassem danos aos seus sistemas. Sorte que o desjejum era algo aceitável em seu cardápio um tanto quanto restrito.

 

SEGUNDO ATO — A TORMENTA

 

Após alguns dias o aborrecimento do tédio começou a corroer a rotina dos dois. Acordar todos os dias, tomar o café juntos, passarem um tempo vendo filmes, lendo livros ou apreciando uma música foram legais de início. Em alguns dias foram ao parque, em outros visitar museus ou fazerem algum passeio que não evidenciasse que sua relação era mais do que profissional. Mas depois de um tempo isso tudo foi tornando-se enfadonho, cansativo e extremamente repetitivo. E isso os estava enlouquecendo. Precisavam de algo. De ação. Fora por isso que Dorian invadira – sem nenhuma dificuldade é claro – os sistemas da polícia, procurando dentro dos dados da força-tarefa alguma coisa que pudessem investigar por si só. Nada parecia fora do normal ou que necessitasse de uma vistoria extra.

Fechando a conexão decidiu verificar outras coisas, analisar dados quaisquer iriam o distrair antes que John acordasse. Ele sabia que após a atividade da noite passada ele estaria desgastado e iria levantar mais tarde além da hora habitual que haviam firmado na rotina que levavam nessa primeira férias juntos. Suspirou antes de adentrar dentro do sistema clima/tempo e segurança. As câmeras, que existiam em toda a extensão do território desde um lado ao outro dos muros não mostravam quase nada incomum. No centro tecnologia de ponta, segurança extrema. Nas imediações o início dos bairros residenciais e áreas arborizadas – parques, matas e afins. Afora os locais de subdesenvolvimento e por último o deserto cinza de prédios e instalações abandonadas antes das muralhas. 

Eis que então algo lhe chamou atenção. Uma discrepância nos sensores de uma das câmeras de vigilância. Algo estava sobre os muros. Uma garota, com roupas esfarrapadas, de seus braços era possível notar fios saindo de sua pele, como se estivessem conectado dentro de seus muculos, presos ao seu ser. Ela parecia querer pular, mas ele não sabia dizer pra onde. Se para dentro ou para fora dos muros. A dúvida crescia dentro de si, enquanto assistia ela mexer-se de um lado ou outro da imagem que vista por seus olhos. A única coisa que ele era que ela não estava registrada no sistema. Poderia ser alguém do InSindicato, tentando invadir e causar algum crime. Pensou em acordar John, mas ele estaria cansado. Ir sozinho era um risco, ninguém poderia saber que ele tinha a capacidade de invadir sistemas tão intrínsecos do governo de forma tão fácil, mas era impossível a ele não se cansar daquela monotonia e procurar algo para o entreter. Até mesmo os robôs tinham um limite quanto ao ócio e o dele havia se desgastado tempos antes. 

Decidiu deixar de lado os pensamentos quanto a isso e focar-se em analisar o que pudesse da garota que via pelas câmeras. Pelo que podia notar ela tinha em torno de 18 à 22 anos. Branca caucasiana, olhos claros e cabelos curtos em tom loiro e raiz escura. Os _trapos_ que vestia eram em tom cinza, como algum tipo de peça de algodão não trabalhada. O emaranhado de fios a sair de seus braços, pescoço e pernas deixava a visão deveras medonha. Então ocorreu. Ela pisou em falso e só não caiu direto ao chão de uma altura tão grande, pois de alguma forma conseguira manter-se firme a beirada. Aquilo seria algo que um humano comum não teria forças para fazer. Ou ela era uma cromo, ou era um robô. Mas as variações térmicas vindas de si não marcavam a última opção como elegível e por estar fora do sistema ele não podia autenticar alguma mudança genética sequer. Preocupado decidiu por quebrar o voto que fizera de deixar John descansar após atividades noturnas, por isso rumou ao quarto quase correndo para lhe acordar.

 

TERCEIRO ATO — O PRINCÍPIO DO FIM

 

— Você deveria ter me avisado dessa merda toda assim que decidiu ficar bisbilhotando as câmeras de segurança da cidade. E desde quando você pode fazer isso hein? Não era para ser um sistema fechado e sem falhas? Nem mesmo a polícia pode entrar sem ter algum tipo de autorização e alguém do conselho vistoriando tudo — esbravejava John enquanto dirigia rapidamente para fora das imediações da cidade. Um copo de café comprado as pressas jazia em quase repouso sobre o respectivo lugar para ele, perto do câmbio do carro. Mas pela visão periférica de Dorian, se não houvesse uma tampa ali, todo o lugar estaria repleto do líquido, pois do modo como dirigia John nada ficava no lugar de forma quieta. O caos parecia reinar ali dentro e ele sentia-se mal por isso. 

Era certo que não deveria ter invado os sistemas, mas quando se é um robô policial, acostumado com a ação e com os parâmetros como o dele era difícil ficar parado, esperando o ócio passar. Ele até gostara das férias de início, mas agora, dias antes que ela acabasse estava nervoso pela volta ao expediente e ele sabia que John também. Podia medir isso com seus scanner, pelo batimento cardíaco do outro e os níveis de ocitocina que a adrenalina do momento despertavam em John. O outro podia dizer que estava com raiva do que ele fizera, mas seu corpo dizia algo diferente para si. E ele sorriu um pouco satisfeito por ter causado esses efeitos, mas logo a preocupação e curiosidade sobre quem era aquela  _"garota"_ logo o atingiram outra vez.

— Em minha defesa, não quis atrapalhar seu sono. Era necessário um descanso após nossa atividade de ontem. 

— Meu Deus, qual a dificuldade de dizer sexo Dorian? Nós transamos ontem. Mas que droga, eu não preciso de descanso. Eu estou muito bem quanto a isso.

— Não é o que me parece, depois que fazemos essa ati-, sexo. Depois que fazemos sexo você costuma andar um pouco des-

— Se você terminar essa frase eu juro que te mato. Esqueça esse maldito assunto. Vamos nos focar no que verdadeiramente importa, sua pequena experiência  _hacker_ e essa possível invasora. Onde mesmo que você disse que a viu? 

— Alguns metros a frente, no quadrante delta-alpha do muro. Perto de onde ocorreu a explosão, a qu-

— A que me deixou em coma e sem perna. Pode falar, isso não me machuca mais. São águas passadas. Então me diga, como você conseguiu invadir os sistemas? Eles não são intransponíveis?

— Não se você souber como acessá-los. Poucos possuem essa capacidade. Meu tempo com o Rudy, antes de me mudar para viver contigo fez com que o ajudasse em algumas coisas o que me levou a desenvolver certas habilidades tecnológicas além das que já possuía. Eu lhe disse, meu conhecimento é expansível, tal como o dos humanos. Meu criador fez de mim algo único.

— Seu criador era um louco brincando de Deus. Mas eu até que agradeço ele por isso. Vai ser uma das únicas vezes que você ouve isso, então guarde bem, pois não irei repetir.

— É claro — respondeu alegremente antes de focar-se no outro.

— O que 'tá fazendo? — Inquiriu John após alguns minutos.

— Esperando você falar. 

— Oh droga! Eu já falei. Olha esqueça ok. Depois falamos disso, já estamos onde suas coordenadas indicaram que deveria estar a garota.

Após estacionarem saíram então do carro. Dorian por segurança desconectou-se de qualquer ligação, o mais remota que fosse dos arquivos e _database_ do sistema policial ou do governo e seguiu atrás de John, ambos com armas na mão. A posição defensiva com que andaram durou poucos metros. A frente a visão da tal garota os contemplou sem nenhum tipo de esforço. Seus olhos, em um azul quase robótico os fitava. Ela parecia alguém saído de algum livro pós-distópico, daqueles onde experiências científicas afligiam a população restante, transformando tudo em caos. Mal sabiam eles que a linha de raciocínio que tiveram, era a que mais se assemelhava com a realidade.

A garota os avaliou, como de discernindo de devia ou não atacar. Não parecia nada intimidade por ter duas armas apontadas para si. Era como se nas mãos de quem estava a sua frente, nada tivessem. Um segundo durou antes que algo estalasse e ela por fim atacasse. Correu em direção de John, chutando firmemente sobre a junção entre a perna sintética e seu corpo, causando uma dor pela desconexão que fez com que ele perdesse as forças, caindo ao chão e perdendo a arma que empunhava no caminho ao solo. O baque de seu corpo no cimento retumbou nos ouvidos de Dorian que reagiu tentando imobiliza-la. John que observava tudo do solo, sofrendo, pôde notar como ela parecia se adaptar a cada movimento que Dorian fazia. Se ele tentava a atacar de um lado, ela automaticamente protegia seu corpo, jogando os braços, defendendo-se como se antecipasse cada golpe.

Um soco atingiu em cheio o rosto de Dorian, fazendo com que a placa baixo a sua pele vibrasse em um vermelho de alerta. Os sistemas estavam sendo comprometidos. Ela iria nocautear Dorian e se ele não impedisse um golpe certeiro dela poderia o desconectar para sempre. Sem tempo para pensar ele procurou algo que pudesse carregar com as mãos e lançar na cabeça dela e assim tentar a derrubar, mas não parecia haver nada por perto. Então uma ideia aflorou em si e antes que ela pudesse prever ele atingiu-a com sua perna, que com pouco custo pelo golpe que sofrera fora fácil de remover de si. O impacto a jogou ao chão.

— Mas que droga foi essa! Essa menina ela, eu…

— Você está bem? — Perguntou Dorian meio desorientado, ainda piscando em vermelho.

— Eu quem deveria perguntar isso, você está parecendo um semáforo quebrado. 

— Muito engraçado John, esse tipo de resposta já me indica que está bem, assim como eu. Minhas luzes só irão diminuir e se apagar daqui alguns minutos. Não é nada que você deva temer. 

— Certeza.

— Não está mentindo para mim?

— Não mesmo. Agora precisamos descobrir o que é essa garota e como ela chegou aqui.

— Eu ia dizer o mesmo, mas por enquanto acho melhor ligar para Maldonado e informar sobre o que ocorreu aqui. E se perguntarem diga que viemos passear.

— Ninguém vai acreditar nisso. 

— Eu sei, eu sei — ditou um pouco abafado, enquanto tentava se abaixar para verificar se a garota estava morta ou não. Ele bem sabia que o golpe só a tinha desnorteado, mas precaução nunca era demais. Foi então que notou um símbolo¹ tatuado em seu pescoço. Cinco colunas descendentes, começando um pouco abaixo da linha do cabelo e terminando antes de atingir a região da gola de sua roupa. Ela era uma deles, um membro ativo do InSidicato. Aquilo só poderia significar o início do caos. Se ela havia transpassado o muro e detinha esse tipo de força era algo advindo dos inúmeros experimentos que aqueles loucos faziam em seus  _"afiliados"_ eles poderiam esperar algo muito pior em breve. Mas dessa vez ele não iria se enganar por um longo par de pernas, nem por ninguém que tentasse seu mundo abalar, pois se era guerra que eles queriam, era guerra que eles iam ter…

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Conforme informações provindas da série e de seus perfis wikia e/ou oficiais, o InSindicato, gangue altamente violenta que tenta destruir a cidade onde se passa o enredo da história, possui uma tatuagem costumeiramente usada por alguns de seus membros como forma de identificação e exaltação ao grupo. Uma prévia de como ele é pode ser vista abaixo. 
> 
> Fonte: [InSydicate | Almost Human Wiki](http://almost-human.wikia.com/wiki/InSyndicate).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
